Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny
'Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny '''is the first part of 17th episode and the 33th episode over all. Plot Johnny and Dukey are trying to have the perfect Saturday with junk food, video games, television, butt scratching and more. As they began watching Tv, Dukey then farts loudly (Claiming it to be a sign of happiness), Johnny then becomes annoyed as the only problem is that Sissy keeps ruining and watches the All About Girls Network when Johnny is playing video games. Then Sissy makes Johnny miss the wrestling game on TV and make him watch Men in Tights. Johnny then goes to Susan and Mary's to try and find a solution. He then uses their newest invention which repeats the entire day so now he has a second chance. The only problem is no matter what he does Sissy and her dog Missy always get in the way and makes him start all over again. Johnny and Dukey then try to hide in the cupboard, but Dukey farts, giving them away. Johnny then decides that he and will pretend to like them so that without a fight they will go away peacefully. This works, but in the process love enters the scene as Johnny and Sissy fall in love while playing video games. When Dukey goes along with it he actually licks Missy's face, makes a loving comment, and then asks to frolic with her. They do end up frolicking in the flowers and as they watch the stars Missy butt-scratches Dukey; they fall in love. When they get ready for bed Johnny's dad says this may be the end of their guy time Saturdays. Worried by what he says they start the day again, Johnny and Dukey destroy the invention right when Sissy and Missy appear. They run away from the two since, "It's for the best." Goofs Trivia *This is the first time that Sissy wants to spend more time with Johnny. That means she probably does like Johnny or she may be messing with him. *The episode's name originates from a pop culture expression of "Saturday Nights" as an upbeat event of the week. It could also be taken from the Elton John song "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting". *The video game Grand Theft Zombies is an obvious parody of Grand Theft Auto. *Missy is shown to be able to chew wood in this episode. *Dukey is shown to be quite flatulent, often farting with little concern for others. He farts two times and even threatens to fart, which successfully makes the sisters hand over the Saturday Repeater Machine. Missy also farts at the end of the episode. *It is never demonstrated how Sissy could have ''originally gotten into the house without Hugh's knowledge. *If Johnny really had that corn dog since 3rd grade, it would've most likely: **Made Johnny experience food poisoning, since the corn dog is spoiled. Normally, eating spoiled/rotten food will cause pains in the stomach, followed up by vomiting, and diarrhea. **The corn dog would simply fall off, since food isn't able to be stable. Food that is kept for a very long time will most likely just start to rot until it is small amounts of spoiled food. Gallery Jtts2i3.png Shot1499.png Shot1488.png Jtts2i5.png Jtts2i11.png Jtts2i17.png All About Girls.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs